With the development of technologies, a display device becomes more and more light and thin. As a result, the lighter and thinner the display device is, the more unstable it is. In order to improve the stability of the display device, a contact area between a seat of the display device and a supporting platform is often increased, so that the light and thin display device becomes cumbersome. Further, the seat of the display device is not fixedly placed on the supporting platform, such that the display device is inclined to topple down due to an impact from an external force.